


Primary bonding（向哨）

by basis



Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basis/pseuds/basis





	Primary bonding（向哨）

一个礼拜五的下午，蓝曦臣提前结束研究所的工作，他没有换下那身白色制服，直接去了地下停车场，五分钟后一辆黑色悬浮车载着他进入了都市主干道。  
蓝曦臣坐在后座，一边听着车载广播，一边给移动终端输入数据。他作为第二区唯一的亚裔‘介绍人’，同时还是中央塔辅导团的一员，除了本职工作，他还需要对本区未接受配型或者未配型成功的哨兵进行精神疏导。现在他正穿越都市，前往最上层的中心塔综合病院，参加一个哨兵的评估测试。  
那名哨兵的资料在他出发前一小时才发进他的个人邮箱，当他看到哨兵名字的时候，他就明白塔为什么需要他出面。  
——江澄。编号CSA II 00-51。十六岁完全觉醒，一直拒绝与向导结合，精神稳定相只靠向导素维持的顽固哨兵。之所以称之为顽固，是中央塔三次对他进行系统匹配，他三次把派给他的向导赶跑，从此被向导团拉入黑名单。  
不论是旧时代还是新纪年，哨兵们的战场从来都是防护罩之外的未知地带，一个没有专属向导的哨兵，会因为长时间的精神高度集中出现感官神游，甚至丧失自我。保证这类哨兵不在工作中出现纰漏，是精神辅导师的工作。  
蓝曦臣就是从那个时候开始接触到江澄的。在他的印象里，江澄总是独来独往，一个眼神能冻住所有想要接近他的人，他的话不多，但只要他想，他能一句话堵住任何人的嘴。只有来到他的治疗室，那个年轻的哨兵才像他那个年纪的年轻人一样，会主动说一些什么，甚至还会开玩笑。  
“如果你是向导，我就和你结合。”  
江澄那么说的时候，他的精神向导就站在他身后，一米多高的狮头雕瞪着圆眼注视着它的主人正在注视的人。  
蓝曦臣看着雕的钩嘴和利爪，微笑着说：“我有不能成为向导的理由。”  
江澄耸了一下肩，随身传呼器响了起来，他一边接上耳麦一边往外走，临到门口，忽然想起什么，他侧过脸说。  
“我开玩笑的，别当真。”  
之后的一年中，江澄没有再打开这扇门。  
起初，蓝曦臣认为他的拒绝让哨兵的自尊心受到了伤害。直到有一天，偶然与一位资深向导交谈时，他才知道为什么。  
就在江澄被拒绝的第二天，一个采集作业被委派下来。任务是保护两名研究员在地面进行试验，这项试验计划在保护圈内进行，本来不需要哨兵的参与，但中央塔还是派出江澄去配合军方的护卫小队。期间一名研究员擅自开启保护圈，使他们遭到变种沙狼的袭击，救援部队赶到时，除了其中一名研究员还有江澄，其他成员均当场死亡。事件发生后军方立刻对外封锁消息。  
救回的研究员没有渡过出血期，最终死于脏器功能衰竭。江澄因为内脏受损严重，必须实施器官移植，在得到供源之前，塔将他冬眠处理。  
五周前，江澄的移植手术完成。  
蓝曦臣看着资料上的头像，里边的小人一脸漠然的看着框外的世界。蓝曦臣转动眼珠，手指轻敲面板，翻了页。  
这时车载广播突然中断，一个焦急的声音传出：“蓝，你现在在哪？”  
蓝曦臣一愣，扫了一眼坐标，点开对讲器，“我在去地面的路上，有什么事吗？”  
那个声音沉默了一下。  
“出大事了。”

江澄的五感复评很顺利，各项指标都高于预期二到三个百分点。因此，他得到了外出的许可。  
这是江澄从冬眠苏醒过来第一次离开静音室，他清楚自己的屏障重建得还不牢固，所以他很小心的推开通向外界的玻璃门。  
门的那一边有风，有光，还有声音，当他站出来，他欣喜地发现它们对自己十分友善，然后他看到了一身白色，那是属于精神辅导师的制服。  
江澄眼前一亮，几乎喜形于色。

“所以，康复计划之后，就是强制匹配？”  
江澄坐在长椅上，快速翻阅辅导师递过来的资料。  
“是的。第二区在最近失去了许多哨兵。你恢复之后，应该会被派往更远的区域，甚至是空中任务。如果没有向导，你将无法胜任这些工作。”  
康复中心的绿化花园里种了几株高大的楝树，它们浓密的树冠遮住了大部分阳光，地面上一片斑驳。黑发蓝眼的辅导师背着光，他看到江澄低下头，明显的皱起眉。  
“如果我死了，我的向导怎么办？”  
“你知道的。”  
辅导师公式地说了一句所有哨兵都听过的话。  
“中央塔会帮你照顾好他。”  
江澄把手里的资料一甩，站起来后退两步，眼神露出他的抗拒。  
辅导师摇头表示不同意，他说：“你是哨兵，必须服从塔的安排。”  
江澄板着脸转身快步走向中心大门。  
辅导师也站了起来，但他没有追上去，只是静静地看着江澄的背影，扶了一下镜框。

江澄回到自己公寓的当天，辛西亚全城炸开了锅。  
起因是第五中心都市塔克欧斯遭到地震和水生兽等多重灾害打击，在都市防御系统中枢瘫痪，地下净化系统失效，苦苦支撑半年之后，‘第五’的主管们终于向五区联席议会申请了人员撤离。为此，辛西亚军方派出两位集团军团长，带走‘第二’约六分之一的驻军，联合另外三座中心都市，前往塔克欧斯协助撤离。  
因为塔克欧斯方面一组哨兵向导的失职，他们没有向队伍及时预警野兽突破了保护罩，导致这一次撤离行动失败，防守在防护罩四周的增援队伍全部阵亡。  
噩耗传出不久，中央塔立刻对失职哨兵进行调查。这名哨兵来自归属于塔的古老家族之一，他与他的向导是自主结合。塔在追查时发现，从向导的身体碎片提取的基因，与塔保留的资料不符，基因序列表明这是一个克隆人，他的出身被刻意隐瞒，并在那个家族的袒护下，来历不明的克隆人得以进入中央塔。  
先不论这对哨兵向导的失职是否被定性为反人类，哨兵家族的这一行为，是十足的欺骗。这个结论使这个古老的家族声誉一落千丈。  
在都市各个城区为这些事情闹得沸沸扬扬之时，江澄完全置身事外。对他来说，把身体状态调整回冬眠之前的水平，比那些遥不可及的事情更重要。

出院后第四周，江澄再次来到康复中心，在一系列抽血化验完成后，他举着手里的两盒药粉，一脸不情愿。  
负责他的护士是个漂亮的金发小姑娘，她很认真地对他说明检查的注意事项。  
“电解质粉请在今天下午三点前兑水喝完，傍晚我们会进行最后的肠道清洁。您的晚餐最好是牛奶，其他流质也可以。明早请空腹前往内镜中心，预约时间是九点，记得带上这个还有您的ID。”  
小护士说着，将两只贴着Compound Lidocaine Cream标签的药用铝管交到江澄另一只手上，又叮嘱一句。“导泻剂的副作用可能会让你出现脱水，请记住补充水和盐分。”  
江澄在她那双绿眼睛的注视下，艰难的点了头。对他来说，胃肠镜检查比保护罩外的野兽更可怕。  
小姑娘显然不知道这一点，她带着充满善意的微笑说。  
“明早九点，不要忘记了。”

江澄折腾完他可怜的肠子时已经是晚上八点。这个时段对大多数人来说刚刚是夜生活的开始，而塔为哨兵安排的公寓多在都市地表的限制区，这里十分安静，除了塔的成员，几乎没有任何访客。  
所以江澄发现门前路灯下站着一个人时，他放慢了脚步。  
那名访客抬起头，向归来的主人露出笑容。  
江澄愣在原地。  
蓝曦臣一身辛西亚标志性的黑银军装，袖章上是向导团的白鸟图腾。他看到江澄的第一句话，就是在问。  
“江澄，当年你说的，还算数吗？”

——如果你是向导，我就和你结合。

江澄说这句话的时候，并非在开玩笑。这一点，蓝曦臣从一开始就知道。  
他作为蓝氏的长男，接管家族是他出生时就定下的使命。他有成为向导的资质，却有不能成为向导的理由。  
但是一个月前塔克欧斯的那次撤离行动，他唯一的兄弟，作为‘第五’区最强的哨兵，一向严格自律，却在关键时刻做出反人类的举动。军方对外宣称是“擅离职守”，但防护罩上的监视器记录了真实的一幕——他和他的向导破坏防护罩，将兽群引入人群。  
哪怕亲眼看到了真相，蓝曦臣仍然不愿意相信，他认为这当中应该有什么原因。  
为此，他迫切的想要去到‘第五’。  
在这个世界里，离开编制所在地去到另一个中心城，是除了五区首脑之外，哨兵和向导享有的特权。  
江澄是一名哨兵，而他正好没有自己的向导。

江澄在迟疑。  
他有一双比普通人稍细的眉，皱起时会失去正常的弯度，看起来像一对尖刺，这让他的整张脸变得凌厉起来。  
“你不想给我一个能说服我的理由吗？”  
蓝曦臣微笑。  
“你会知道的，我必须成为向导的理由。”

江澄果然没有让蓝曦臣失望。  
他听话的坐在那里，就像过去在蓝曦臣的治疗室一样。  
蓝曦臣也坐在他的对面，双手并拢扶在哨兵的颞旁。作为曾经的精神辅导师，他十分熟悉哨兵向导结合的步骤，在身体结合之前，他们首先需要完成精神结合。  
蓝曦臣释放出自己的精神向导，一只巨大的蝠鳐。在狭小的房间里，体积庞大的软骨动物像被塞进小型展柜的水母，它有些委屈的卷起胸鳍和尾鞭，接着属于江澄的精神体也出现在房间里。  
狮头雕瞪着初次见面的生物，毫不惧怕比它大了数倍的体型，它警戒的竖起头颈周围的毛翎，像一只愤怒的狮子。与它相反的是，恶魔鱼扬着头鳍，动作飘逸的缓缓扇动胸鳍，对那只张牙舞爪的小鸟无动于衷。  
两只不同种类的精神体在狮头雕单方面的敌意下出现了不友好的对持。  
随着屋内向导素浓度的拔高，江澄猛地抽气，抓紧了蓝曦臣的手腕，皱紧的眉说明他在忍耐。但他的精神体并不那么想，它主人的屏障正被强大的向导素挤压，它预感到自己的领域将受侵犯，一声划破黑夜寂静的尖啸后，狮头雕毫不犹豫的振翅攻击。  
恶魔鱼压下胸鳍，强健的翼将空间进一步压缩，狮头雕的动作在浓郁的向导素中变得迟缓，它被胶着的气流压迫得头晕脑胀，擅长翱翔的天空霸主第一次有了溺水的体验。  
“澄，解除屏障，就像在静音室一样。”蓝曦臣说。  
江澄剧烈起伏的胸口在一次深长的吐息后，遵从了蓝曦臣的引导。  
没有刺耳的躁音，沙发也没有给他的皮肤带来针刺样的疼痛，他甚至觉得很舒服。柔和的向导素围绕在他的身边，仿佛回到了母亲体内，他听到了两颗心跳的声音，强而有力，这份安心感是他觉醒成为哨兵后从未有过的。  
“是的，就是这样，慢慢接受我。”蓝曦臣温和的声音在他耳边诉说着。  
“等这一切结束，你将拥有坚不可摧的屏障。”  
狮头雕因为主人的顺从而安静下来，它收起翎羽和翅膀，缩在沙发旁的阴影中。恶魔鱼进一步缩紧了留给主人的空间，频繁的扇动头鳍。  
时间在向导素浓郁到近乎粘腻的空间里失去了概念。精神领域的疏导让江澄的感官异常放大，他听得到蓝曦臣深长的呼吸，气息拂在皮肤上，像细羽划过，颤进心房，带起不可思议的热度和加速的心跳。  
直到江澄忍耐不住睁开眼睛，他发现蓝曦臣早已等在那里，一双眼睛带着露骨的意图在自己双眼和嘴唇之间游走。  
江澄知道这是什么，他想蓝曦臣比他更清楚。结合热会出现在完全匹配的哨兵和向导之间，既然是匹配的，那还等什么？  
江澄伸出手，一把按在蓝曦臣脑后，拽过来就吻上去。  
哨兵在结合热的催动下很快陷入情欲，而他的向导也热情回应。精神结合完成后，向导除了自己的感受，还同时感知来自哨兵的精神状态。所以蓝曦臣知道江澄想要什么，而这也正是他想要的。  
两人在沙发上纠缠着争夺主导权，接吻几乎变成了互相啃咬对方。蓝曦臣的军服外套被江澄扯掉，随手一扔盖住了狮头雕的脑袋，无辜的大鸟顶着制服抬头，一秒后恶魔鱼的翼把它和制度一起盖住，它只好安静的装死。  
两位精神体的主人一个胜在灵活，另一个得益于体力更优，因此迟迟没有分出胜负，缠斗中的身体将热度又提升到一个高峰。最后，当蓝曦臣的耐心被情欲消耗干净时，他的好胜心让他对江澄进行了精神暗示，才得以压制住这个顽固的哨兵。  
蓝曦臣用力喘了一声，抓过江澄带回公寓的医用药膏抹在自己即将进入的地方，那里很软，还富有弹性。  
在过去，他曾经指导过很多哨兵向导结合，异性和同性都有，但他从来没有去了解这个过程。因此，他在给江澄做扩张的时候，突发奇想地假设自己没有压制成功，自己的后方是否也在结合热中做好了准备？  
当然，假设毕竟是假设。他甚至没有因为忘记带来安全套而懊恼，他只想着如何让这个哨兵完全属于自己。  
江澄受到的暗示在蓝曦臣进入时解除，他匍匐在沙发上，疑惑着为什么自己在下面。身后的异物感很强烈，但是不疼，他有些难受的想要收紧腿，随即听到蓝曦臣低哑的声音。  
“澄……放松。”  
江澄发誓，他从来没有像现在这样觉得蓝曦臣的声音性感，尽管他看不到他的脸，但他能从他的呼吸、手指划过皮肤的力度想象出他的表情。  
他喜欢他的抚触。  
蓝曦臣这样想着，看着江澄在他手下伸展开身体，微微后仰的脖子，让整片肩背看起来很漂亮，他的背沟很浅，实际上他的身体应该还没有从冬眠的消耗中恢复过来，皮下脂肪太少，肌肉还很薄。  
蓝曦臣一手托起他的腹部，开始缓慢进出。是的，这里的肌肉摸起来还很软，他几乎能隔着皮肤感觉到自己进入时的顶撞。  
蓝曦臣微微减轻了力道。

从家族的没落的那一刻起，他的心中充满了阴霾，除了急切的想去调查真相，他什么也不想，所以他登录向导成功后立刻来到这里。他知道江澄不会拒绝自己，他也不是没有其他可以选择的哨兵，但只有江澄，让他感觉可以托付。  
现在，他拥有了他，一个哨兵，却也仅此而已。  
在他寻找真相的道路上，这仅仅是一个前提。为了离开中央塔到外面去，为了有一天能去到“第五的塔克欧斯”，他首先要做的是守护住他的哨兵，让他不再受伤，让他变得更强。  
只有成为最强，才拥有与这个世界抗衡的可能性。  
蓝曦臣十分庆幸自己及时清醒过来。

此时的江澄并不知道蓝曦臣在想些什么，他只知道自己不再满足于想象，他想要真真实实的蓝曦臣，于是他睁开眼睛，费劲的发出声音。  
“我想…看看你……”  
蓝曦臣俯下身，轻轻吻了一下他背上的肩胛线，将自己缓缓退出。  
他说好。  
这一次，蓝曦臣把他整个人圈在身下，那张达到东方人审美极致的脸就在江澄眼前。  
江澄如愿以偿，他再次捧上蓝曦臣的脸，张开嘴唇，主动邀请。很快就被蓝曦臣带进一个奇妙的感官世界，只要是蓝曦臣触碰过的地方，那一处的细胞就会欣喜而叫嚣着想要更多，包括蓝曦臣嵌入身体的部分。他用尽全身力气去迎合，但始终无法到达他想要的高度，这样的感觉几乎把江澄逼疯。  
江澄的这份焦躁同样传递给了蓝曦臣，他的气息开始变得浊重，并且粗暴的制止了江澄无意识的动作。在这之后，蓝曦臣腰部晃动的很重，每一下都会很深，并且数次让江澄仰着头颈漏出闷不住的哼声。  
这样的状态下，江澄根本看不清蓝曦臣的脸，他觉得自己正沉入深海，一双幽蓝的眼睛像龙晶一样，在距离自己遥远的水面晃动。渐渐地，他的耳朵出现了耳鸣带来的阻塞感，其他的感官反而被放大，  
他清晰的感受到埋进身体里的搏动，这有力的跳动直接刺激了被蓝曦臣开发出来的区域。  
他摇着头试图摆脱听力上的不适，就被接下来的几次大力插入撞得无法呼吸，瞬间进入感官刺激到达极致后的放空状态。  
蓝曦臣绷紧全身的肌肉，僵直在两人密合之处，江澄在他眼前高潮的同时，热度像缺堤的洪水般涌来——他自己的和江澄的，双倍的快感让他失神得几乎没了意识。  
恍惚间蓝曦臣感觉到一片柔软在轻啄自己的唇，他回了神。  
江澄的眼睛很亮，里边有他从没见过的神采。蓝曦臣一阵心悸，忍不住低头回了一吻，轻轻顶了他一下后直起身体，随着他从江澄身体里撤出，他看江澄小腹上溅洒的东西，还有自己前端滴在沙发上的两滴白液。  
气氛顿时有些微妙。  
两人都没有说话，江澄推开他翻身坐起，双脚才一着地，就差点跌下沙发，蓝曦臣连忙拽住他的胳膊。江澄苍白的脸顿时涨红，他想坐着缓过这阵无力，但没有恢复正常节律的心跳让他喘不上气，只得认命的倒回沙发。  
在他视野里，茶几上凌乱堆放的衣物中间放着被使用过的药膏，江澄不由得瞪大了眼。  
蓝曦臣有些无措的靠过来。江澄这才发现他的新任向导敞开的衬衣下，军裤还好好的穿着，只是解开了皮带和……江澄发出呻吟，干脆闭上眼睛不愿意面对现实。  
——身为哨兵，被自己的向导睡了，还爬不起来，丢脸丢到家了……  
蓝曦臣抚上他的前额，有点担心。“澄，听觉和视力还好吗？”  
江澄拍开他的手，咬着牙，他想问你压着我做了多久，但这样的问题实在难以启齿。  
这时，几乎充满整个房间的恶魔鱼重新晃动头鳍，蓝曦臣漂亮的脸一点一点红了。江澄看着他移开眼神，露出完全可以称之为害羞的表情，轻轻的说。  
“那个……我没看时间……”  
江澄瞬间明白那条鱼干了什么，恶魔鱼在被他发怒之前立刻停止头鳍的晃动，唰的消失在空气中，仿佛它从一开始就没在那里。江澄只好瞪着它的主人。  
“你知道那个药膏是什么吗？”  
“嗯，利多卡因乳膏。”  
“……”  
他的向导回答得很坦荡，江澄捂脸做了一次深呼吸。  
“我明天九点预约了检查……”  
“我知道，是胃肠镜。”  
“那你还用了它？”  
“……”  
蓝曦臣决定不回答这个问题。江澄做了灌肠准备和他没带安全套，以及局麻用药膏和他没带润滑剂，事情摆在一块简直就像早有预谋。他把江澄的移动终端翻在手，麻利的取消了检查的预约。  
“明天，我们需要先去一趟中央塔。”

话外音：登记结婚！

End  
我想可能需要做一些说明。  
第一，狮头雕不是真实存在的，根据食猿雕改编。据说猛禽一生只追求一个伴侣，任何变故都不能动摇它们的忠贞。世界上最大的猛禽是鹫，可惜它们都是秃子，所以就把雕设计给澄当精神体。蓝大的恶魔鱼，个人觉得十分邪恶但是又很可靠，其实是因为向导给我感觉像鳗鱼。  
第二。Compound Lidocaine Cream译名利多卡因乳膏，它的功效，请自行百度。（蓝大：……）


End file.
